A conventional facial recognition system analyzes images of human faces. In particular, when the system receives a first image of a human face, the system measures the sizes, shapes, and/or positions of the subject's eyes, nose, mouth, and cheeks, among other features. The system then saves these face geometry measurements for later matching.
When the conventional facial recognition system receives a second image of a human face in the future, the system performs this measurement operation again. That is, in the same manner as for the first image, the system measures the sizes, shapes, and/or positions of eyes, nose, mouth, and cheeks of the subject's face, etc. in the second image. The system then matches these face geometry measurements taken from the second image against the saved face geometry measurements taken from the first image.
If the system determines that the face geometry measurements match within a predefined threshold of certainty, the system outputs a result indicating that the subject in the second image is the same as the subject in the first image. However, if the system determines that the face geometry measurements do not match within the predefined threshold of certainty, the system outputs a result indicating that the subject in the second image is not the same as the subject in the first image. Such results may be used to manage access to a protected asset such as a room, or an account on a computer.